


When a gamer needs to piss

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Technoblade had been gaming for hours on end, chugging water bottles. Philza can't quite convince him to go to the restroom.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 214
Collections: Anonymous





	When a gamer needs to piss

Flashing lights danced in the reflection of Technoblade’s glasses, his eyes quickly moving from one target to another, his thoughts fixated, his fingers stiff from repeating the same minimal movements for hours.

Indeed, it had been several hours since Techno had woken up, eaten leftover cheese nachos, and sat down at his PC.

When the game allowed it, he took a swing from one of his water bottles; fully in denial that it was the dehydration causing his headache, and not his excessive screentime. Thus, he had been determined to drink more, as if that would solve his problem somehow.

Contrary to his thesis, it brought up another problem: he really, really needed to pee.

At first he didn’t notice when he started squirming in his seat, readjusting his sitting position every so often. But then his bladder started stinging, and it was enough to make him utter a groan of annoyance.

While he was mulling over whether it was worth lowering himself to the level of a sweaty basement incel and piss in his empty bottle, his door opened.

His eyes briefly broke off the screen to recognize the interruption as Philza.

“You good, mate? You’ve been in here the entire day.”

Despite his demeanour, Techno appreciated his boyfriend checking up on him.

“I’m okay”, he replied dryly, his concentration shifting between the game and his pesky bladder.

Phil walked further into the room, closing the door behind him.  
“You sure? You seem tense.”

Techno instinctively took a swing from a bottle as a conversation puffer, and immediately regretted his decision.

In order to stop Phil’s worries, he tried relaxing his muscles; it worked for the most part, his sore jaw and shoulders thanking him. But the lower half of his body ached with resistance.

Once again he changed his position, tucking his foot under his thigh and pressing them together for a second.

Phil had walked up behind him, observing his movements.  
“Need to use the restroom? I’ll take over the game for you.”

Techno didn’t trust Phil to keep up his streak and he couldn’t afford to lose after hours of grinding this up, so he shook his head. Even the slightest motion sent jolts to his bladder now.

“You look like you’re gonna piss yourself any second, mate. Go.”

“I can hold it”, Techno pressed through his teeth.

“That’s not healthy”, Phil scolded as his hands started running down Techno’s body from behind, slowly stroking down his chest and sides before residing just above his dick.

Surely Phil wasn’t in the mood now, Techno thought. Please don’t be.

He loved the sex with Phil, but there was a time and a place.

“Techno. Go.”

“Can’t...”, the younger man mumbled. Every time Phil used that stern voice, Techno’s knees felt like jelly. His face heated up, and his hands started shivering. At this rate, he was going to fail in his video game either way.

Phil pressed his palm down, making Techno jump.

“Please, Phil, I’m gonna...”, Techno breathed anxiously.

“Gonna what?”, the older cooed in his ear. “Gonna wet yourself? Go on, then.”

Techno shook his head, his mind full of static.

Phil dug his fingers right into his bladder and Techno was done for, spurts of piss shooting from his cock and eventually soaking his underwear, then leaving dark spots on his grey sweatpants.

“Disgusting”, Phil quietly spat.

The insult made Techno’s stomach twist in a feeling he couldn’t identify. Shame, pleasure, humiliation, lust.

Phil readjusted his pressure and Techno just let his stream flow. The dark patches on his sweats merged together, then his piss travelled down his thighs in single dark streaks.  
He closed his eyes and let out a breathy whine before harshly biting on his lip.

Gravity forced a small puddle to form at his feet until his stream slowly died down. Techno released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the relief finally set in.

“Look what a mess you’ve made”, Phil coldly commented.

Techno felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and turned his head away.

“And who’s gonna clean that up? Me?”

Phil moved in front of Techno and crouched down. He gripped the waistband of Techno’s sweats and Techno let him peel them off, along with his underwear. It felt terribly sticky, and Techno just wanted to take a shower.  
At this point, he’d hardly noticed his in-game character had been dormant for too long; the video game was the last thing on his mind as he watched Phil place his clothes on the puddle and then kneel on it, getting comfortable right between Techno’s legs.

Phil gently held his damp cock and took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue in the skilled motions Techno was used to. His hand found its way into Phil’s blonde hair, shaky fingertips scratching his scalp in affirmation.

Phil took it as a signal to proceed, taking Techno’s dirty cock even deeper, the taste of piss and precum mixing in his mouth.

Techno lowly moaned Phil’s name and his hips subtly twitched to mirror Phil’s movement, trying to get more friction in the wet heat.

Eventually his thrusts weren’t so subtle anymore, and his hand held Phil’s head in place as he rammed his dick into the older man’s throat, setting a pace that made Phil’s eyes roll into the back of his head and his own neglected cock grow.

“Phil—ah, Phil, I’m gonna, gonna cum—“, Techno stammered, and his thrusts became fast and erratic until he finished in Phil’s throat. The second relief of the day washed over him.  
The blonde skillfully swallowed around his spurts and pulled back with strings of saliva connecting his tongue and Techno’s tired cock.

“Have you learned your lesson?”, Phil uttered in that stern voice again, but promptly moved to place gentle kisses on Techno’s damp thighs.

“To be honest, if this is what I get from it...”, Techno’s mischievous eyes met Phil’s lustful ones, “I might misbehave more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super appreciated :)


End file.
